


Somewhere Only We Know

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself in a familiar "hiding spot," which ends up not being so effective at hiding him from Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess from the title, this drabble was written in my head while listening to Keane's lovely song, "Somewhere Only We Know." It seemed only fitting to use the same name. This drabble basically switches from being about Tony's pain and guilt, to Ziva's decision regarding what to do about it. In other words, it's not mainly about either one of them. Because honestly, as I see it in my head, other than Tony "telling her," he's ready. She's the one who still needs to get some things sorted out. So this will show her thoughts regarding that. Oh, and there's (of course) some of that ever-present fluff. Maybe I'll get away from that one day. Not likely, though. :) As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Disclaimer: *tries to come up with something witty explaining why these gorgeous characters, amazing show and this beautiful song aren't mine* *fails*

“I didn't think you would remember,” Tony said when he heard footsteps and leaves crunching behind him. It had been years since he last came here. Since she last found him here when he had almost needed to make the same call he made in Baltimore all those years ago.

“I know you, Tony,” Ziva said and took a step closer to him. 

“And you still came here to find me.”

“Of course I did, Tony. You should not have to carry the guilt you feel all alone. You should not be carrying the guilt at all. You are good.” Ziva's eyes shone faintly with concern for him.

“Why?” He turned to face her and demanded.

“Why what?”

“Why do you care about me?”

“Because...you are my partner, Tony. And-”

“And what?” Tony stepped closer to her so that their faces were only inches apart.

Millions of thoughts raced through Ziva's head. One bit of light, bright and burning with love and possibility grew and filled every dark cavern of uncertainty in her mind. There had always been something that kept her out of the darkness and out of her scarred memories, that kept her from going too far into the shadows and the pain. It was the light. She never truly understood until that moment, when she realized that Tony was that light. Now, the light set fire to her doubt and burned it all away with one question-what if? Ziva pressed her lips to Tony's with more certainty than she ever had. Tony needed to see how much he meant to her. The truth was, Ziva was tired of asking herself “what if?” She was ready to finally find out. She was ready to be happy. And she could tell that by the way Tony held her so close to him, he was ready too.


End file.
